LNO: Hateru Zero
by AoiNashi
Summary: This story is set 100 years after Naruto. A new group has risen up, and they now hold the power to make some major changes in the world. This is their journey. Main Pairing NaruHina. SasuSaku


A/N Naruto is the property of Misashi Kishimoto. All other characters are property of Trentpn Blackshear. However, they are also property of LNO. Welcome to the Family.

Opening

The screen is black. A lone wolf is heard howling to the moon over the speakers. As the screen fades to sight, a lone warrior is seen sitting on a stone edifice. The statue, worn away by hundreds of years of time and war, appears to be clad in a marvelous armor, though it barely resembles such after the elements have set in. The man who sits atop it wears a grim expression on his face softly outlined by light off of his black hair that sits tied, waist length behind him with a few strands blowing in the wind. He sits, resting atop the stone man's shoulder, his feet dangling against the mighty bust of the giant. His soft cloth blows quietly, defined by the silken cloth that composes it. The man's pants are longer than usual, easily reaching his ankles, while the off white tone shines brightly in the light of the crescent moon. His shirt, normally a one sleeve, loose fitting top, has had the other sleeve replaced because of the cold climate that the winter brings to this valley. His long black ponytail rests, slacken against his shirt, with two strands blowing against his right eye. The left eye, his one gray one, stays ever alert, sensing the approaching presence of the young man who attempts to sneak up. Calmly, as if unfazed by the pursuer, he reaches toward his left side for his little green cup. Raising the cup up to his lips, he calmly drains the cup dry. As he closes his eyes, he speaks in a loud clear voice, "Just how long do you expect me to wait for you to come and stop hiding? Come on out, Little brother."

The man who had been spotted chuckled softly. Jumping away from his tree, he landed on the shoulder of a similar statue on the other side of the valley. Unlike his older brother, this young man was short, almost a full foot shorter. Though he was small in stature, his chakra levels threatened to burst his chakra coils with their strength. His hair was also long, it flanked down his back tied back with a pink ribbon to hold back his ponytail. The innocent eyes offset his unnatural demeanor. Upon his back, the young man carried a scroll. A mid sized scroll, lined with blue and green paper, the man kept his hand on it to guard it.

"You know why I am here brother. Idle chat is not on the menu for today." The young man said.

"Really, now? Are you still stuck on that? I hear they call you 'Khengi the Sick Witted' now. Apparently you have been making quite the fuss in the Hidden Villages lately." The older man responded.

Khengi broke out in a chuckle. "Oh, this from the Legendary Kamui 'The Jester of Fate'? It's mainly your fault I'm in this mess anyway. How many times have your raised the bounty on my head?"

Raising his cup back to his mouth, Kamui calmly replied, "You know good and well that I don't have anything to do with the bounty's actual price. I mean, it's your fault that you decided to take on the whole village. Your bounty has skyrocketed. It's now on the level of Kinami from Amegakure, Yukio from Kirigakure, and this guy from God knows where, his name is the only thing that I know, Xevat. Every last one of you has bounties exceeding 25 billion Ryo."

Khengi face planted. "I don't have time to go into detail about your job. Will you help me or not? The time is right. Now is our best chance to change this world! This time we can make a difference! Will you help me Kamui?"

Silence was all that greeted Khengi. "I don't even know if we have the ability to change anything bro." Kamui softly replied. "There are only two of us, and we don't even know where to start! This is Fate! Don't you understand?"

The air got heavy. "It is you who doesn't understand, my dear brother." Khengi was visibly shaking from frustration. "But, I'll make you understand. This is our destiny. I'll show you our eternal utopia!"

"Well, I guess that it cannot be helped." Kamui shook his head softly. "Has fate also brought us to this? If so, then let it be. I'll test your ideals! Show me your utsuwa! Show me that we have the power to change anything!"

With that Khengi ran full tilt towards Kamui, his hands making signs faster than the eyes could see. "Chintai: Devil's Infernal Judgment!" Khengi screams.

The air condenses and a huge fireball is created and streams down towards the older man. Kamui reaches for his black knife that hung at his side. "Have you forgotten that that won't work on me?" He dug his blade into the heart of the fireball. Dragging the ball along the ground and changing the ball's direction. The ball now sped straight at the place where Khengi used to be. All it found was nothing. His eye twitching, he located Khengi above him about to strike. Drawing himself into a ball, he drew his chakra toward his center, then unleashed in a bright white arc above him. "Nashi: Fate's Inquisition!" A great blast of light came from the center of Kamui and spread out around him. The blast beamed toward Khengi who was coming down with speed aiming for Kamui…

The Scene Changes

Khengi and Kamui are standing aside a man in Amegakure. As Khengi shakes the man's hand, Kamui stands behind him and smiles. Both of them are dressed in long black robes, Kamui's has only one left sleeve, while Khengi's loosely hangs off his arm. The other man's face is covered by a red and blue demon shaped mask. The smiling mask has been known to strike fear into the hearts of those who see it.

"Welcome to the family, Kinami. Or should I call you 'The Leviathan'?" Kamui stated.

"Indeed," Kinami stated. "It appears that this is the beginning of a beautiful life."

As Khengi walked away from the other two, he walked over toward the edge of the building and stood on the edge. Sitting down, he gazes into the distance. Kinami appears next to him, while Kamui just walks over to him.

"One down…" Kamui says.

Khengi starts to smile. He holds two fingers into the sun, and loudly proclaims, "And two to go!"

Kinami laughs micheviously, and started to call forth lightning from his palm.

The Scene Changes back.

Khengi grips the hilt of his weapon and deflects the blast outward. He comes down on the ground, only to be hit by a kick to the chest from Kamui. He catches Kamui's foot, and places a punch in his side. Kamui takes the blast and jumps to the safety of the statue. Calling forth water from nowhere, He attacks with a tidal wave. "Nashi: Limitless Aquamarine!"

Khengi sees the water coming and places his hands on the ground, "Chintai: Gaia's Miracle!" The earth around Khengi rose into the sky, creating a shield around him from the water. He vanished in the ensuing mist and reappeared behind Kamui with his weapon posed to strike. He begins to strike…

The Scene changes

The ground shakes around the three robed men. Alone, a solemn warrior springs from the ground in front of them.

"What are you three here for?" the man asked.

Khengi walked up to him. Then, the man pulled back so as not to touch the area around the three. Bracing himself, Khengi raised his hand out to the man. "We are here to bring you back with us. We won't take no for an answer."

The man started to dive back under the ground and Kinami slammed his foot into the ground. The earth around the man shattered and he fell into a huge crater. As he was falling, Kamui caught him and held him above the ground. As Kamui readied himself to punch, the man dissolved to dust. A tall lanky man dressed in black turned around the corner from the crater. He stood almost as tall as Kamui, however his short red hair greatly contrasted his pale skin. His body looked thin, and he just calmly strolled out as if he had no care in the world.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from destroying my puppets while I'm here. Period would be better." The man said.

"Xevat, I would presume." Kamui stated. "I guess your picture was honest. I just felt like beating up on something. It's been a while."

Kinami walked up to Xevat, "So, will you be joining us or not? An answer would be nice right about now."

Xevat looked sideways for a moment. As if he was judging his possibilities. The man thought for about 3 seconds, while the wind just blew the earth around. Removing his sunglasses, Xevat slowly began to talk. "This earth was my home. But now, the world is mine to roam. Let's go. You have my power."

Reaching into his robe's pocket, Khengi just removed a scroll from his pocket. Handing it to Xevat, he uttered, "This is for you. I'm sure that you will make a great addition to the family."

Kamui looked at Kinami and just smiled. He held up one finger and Kinami laughed, "It all came down to one…" Xevat rubbed his hand into the ground and picked up the rocks. He crushed it into powder and let it sprinkle to the ground.

The scene changed back

The weapon came down back at Kamui's back and connected. Kamui shattered in a thousand pieces. The pieces fell into a nice pile of dust, and Khengi looked around for Kamui. His body was shaken by a violent collision, and he fell from the statue. As he was falling, he called forth a blast of fire to propel him upward. As he came up, he noticed white ball flying at him from the right. Dodging it, he was sent flying to the ground by a lightning bolt from Kamui. As he hit the ground, he drew his weapon, and came charging at Kamui.

Scene Change

Everyone was waiting atop the wall over looking the mansion. Kamui had decided to go this alone because this was his place of birth. He saw the girl standing by the river. He pulled the roses out of his jacket pocket, and attempted to hand them to her. She just looked at them. "Yukio?" Kamui inquired.

"That would be Illabile thank you very much." Yukio answered. "I can't believe that you came all of this way just to meet me."

"I'd do even more. But, you know the other reason that I am here don't you? I sent you a letter."

She walked around the room back to the back of the room. There, she motioned for him to follow her inside of the room in the back. "I got your letter. And I have already decided." Kamui held his breath, this would determine if force would be used. However, Yukio turned toward him and smiled. "I have chosen to help you in your cause. Just let me grab my sword and then we will leave." She walked to the mantle and took the sword from the wall. She held it in her hand, as her tight outfit hugged her skin. They walked out of the room and toward the wall that the others were on.

"It appears that Kamui has done it." Kinami stated.

"That means that the family is complete. Now we can finally begin." Xevat replied.

Smiling from ear to ear, Khengi just said, "Well, lets go wait for them." The three vanished.

The other two started to run faster to the place where the others had just parted. Then, people started to run toward them. At least twenty soldiers came rushing through the gates of the mansion toward the two. Kamui reached for his sword, only to be held back by Yukio.

"Someone might see you, I'll handle this." She posed the statement.

"Do it then. But make it quick." Kamui replied.

"As you wish." She quickly stated. Quickly forming hand signs, she just placed her hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She yelled. As the summons came up to stop their pursuers, Kamui and Yukio fled into the surrounding forest. "They might still be following us." Kamui said.

"Well I'll take care of that." Yukio answered. As she stated that, she held her hand out and aimed for the path they had just come across.

Smiling, Kamui stated, "Welcome to the family."

"It's good to be home." Was all that she said, then she shot a blast at the trees. Knocking them all down.

Scene change

Kamui met Khengi's full tilt run with one of his own. A sharp sword slash, their weapons met in the air. The next minutes were more of the same dance that they had played over again since youth. Finally, Khengi knocked Kamui away and got some space. They turned, and unleashed their energy. Kamui's was a gray vortex, streaming from his center. While Khengi's was a red fire, glowing from his pores. They charged at each other, weapons draw, all for one final clash. The impact of their connection shook the whole moonlit valley. Dust was kicked up blocking them from sight.

As the dust settled, both could be seen sitting on a rock under the first stone statue, hands outstretched to the moon, ready to clasp it in their hand. On each of their hands was a ring. Each one was black, and each with a gold kanji on it. "So, I guess that Fate has willed it to be such." Kamui stated.

"Yep. Now is our time." Khengi softly replied.

Taking his hand away from the moon, Kamui placed it by his side. "I guess you can use my village for a base, for the time being anyway. By the way, what is the name of this group that you have created? I mean every group has a name."

"Well, one name has been floating in my head for a while now." Khengi replied, beginning to close his hand on the moon.

"What is it?" Kamui questioned.

Khengi clasped his hand tight on the moon,

"Hateru."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay, the first chapter is done. The Main Characters have been set. The story is set 100 years after the events in Naruto. However, Lots of Characters from Naruto will appear in this story. Main Pairing: NaruxHina.

Leave your comments. They are my motivation.

Join LNO. for Kamui. He holds all the answers. Or, find all of the manga you want, at Manga Country! Coming Soon.

AoiNashi (Kamui)


End file.
